


Skinny Malinky

by Tari_Sue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Pigtail Pulling, Pining, UST, stupid Arthur being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: If there is one thing that Arthur loves to do, it is to embarrass Merlin.





	

If there is one thing that Arthur truly loves to do, it is to embarrass Merlin. 

“Hey, are big ears sensitive to the touch?” he calls across the room. 

Said ears turn crimson – mission accomplished. 

There is something so delightful about the way the blush seems to take over his entire being – Arthur would love to strip him bare and see just how far down it goes. If Arthur ever does get to see Merlin naked, he’s pretty sure Merlin will be blushing. 

Alas, for some inexplicable reason, Merlin doesn’t seem to like him…

“Hey, Skinny Malinky!” he tries again.

**Author's Note:**

> A malink is a very thin person, as in the Scottish rhyme: Skinny Malinky Lang Legs, wi’ um-b-rella feet, went ta the pictures and fell through the seat – source unknown


End file.
